This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled SOCKET WRENCH filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 4, 2002 and there duly assigned Serial No. 2002-0017810.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket wrench and more particularly to a compact socket wrench which generates strong torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the conventional socket wrench, Korean Utility Model Application No. 97-4988 to the applicant of the present invention discloses a wrench having a cylinder, first, second and third transmissions which include a central gear and epicyclic gears, and a socket. The parts on which the second and third epicyclic gear are mounted are cylinder-shaped and a safety device is installed in such a way that the safety device passes through the upper surface of an auxiliary socket. The whole manufacturing process for such a structure as well as the second and third transmissions is very complicated and difficult. Furthermore, as the wrench with such a structure is relatively heavy in its weight and big in its size, it is not suitable for an ordinary person to use the wrench in tightening or loosening a bolt or nut for fixing the tire wheel of compact cars such as a jeep and a passenger car to a hub. Also, as the socket and the third transmission are formed in a body, the socket is not replaceable. Thus, different socket wrenches having different size openings should be manufactured and used to fit different sizes of nuts or bolts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench which can be easily used by a user in tightening or loosening a bolt or nut.
It is another object to provide a socket wrench whose manufacturing process and structure are simple.
It is also an object to provide a socket wrench which can be used regardless of the specification of a bolt or nut to be tightened or loosened.
It is further an object to provide a socket wrench which is small and light.
It is still further an object to provide a socket wrench which can be immediately detected whether a bolt or nut is tightened completely.
It is yet further an object to provide a socket wrench having an auxiliary socket the fixed location of which is easily adjustable.
It is another object to provide an improved socket wrench set.
The socket wrench having features of the present invention may be constructed with a cylinder having a first open end and a second open end and having an inner surface having first teeth, a first cap covering the first open end, having a bracket which is extended from the first cap and a first hole on its center, a second cap covering the second open end and having a second hole on its center, an axis which is inserted in the second hole of the second cap and has second teeth on an outer surface of an end part of the axis, an auxiliary socket which is mounted on the bracket for assisting in maintaining a position of the cylinder and preventing a vibration of the cylinder when the socket wrench is in use, a mounted location of which is adjustable by moving the auxiliary socket on the bracket, a first transmission comprising a first plate which has first pins protruding from one side of said first plate, first epicyclic gears which are mounted on the first pins and engage with the first teeth of the cylinder and the second teeth of the axis, and a central gear which is mounted on the other side of the first plate, a second transmission comprising a second plate which has second pins protruding from one side of said second plate, second epicyclic gears which are mounted on the second pins and engage with the central gear and the first teeth of the cylinder, and a connecting part which protrudes from the other side of the second plate, is inserted in the first hole of the first cap, and is exposed out of the first cap for releasably connecting to a main socket, and a handle which is mounted on the axis.